


Nesting Spider

by Kail_Thander



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage but more like handcuff play, Drugs/alcohol reference, Everyone has anxiety, Like fucked up a/b/o because he is a spider?, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mention of unsafe/risky behaviors, Neither does wade but he is into it, Nesting, No Beta, Safewords, Secret Omega Peter, So secret he has no idea whats going on, Spideypool - Freeform, We Die Like Men, brief blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail_Thander/pseuds/Kail_Thander
Summary: Peter goes M.I.A. and a concerned Wade tracks him down.Peter was losing his mind. How was it possible he was still this cold? He had gathered up all the blankets he could find and a few extra from Walmart. 47, to be precise if he was counting.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 579





	1. The Web

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for a wild ride~

Peter was losing his mind. How was it possible he was still this cold? He had gathered up all the blankets he could find and a few extra from Walmart. 47, to be precise if he was counting. He knew something was wrong. He desperately needed help. Spider Man should do the responsible thing and call for help.

The blue blanket to his direct right was off again. Peter fixed it and settled back down into his nest that was now his living room. Every single square inch was covered in something soft and warm. Peter’s spider sense buzzed unpleasantly in the back of his mind. Something was still wrong. Horribly wrong.

_Fix it!_

Tears were threatening to spill from his hazel eyes and the young man bowed his head clutching his brown locks in his hands. What was it?! What on earth could be missing? His body gave an unpleasant jolt and he felt a cramp in his abdomen. His wrist and neck throbbed with an intense heat. A pounding headache was starting right behind his eyes and he bent forward pressing his head against the soft space he had created.

A pitiful whine escaped his lips and he started to rock back and forth. He just needed to think and breathe. He fisted the blanket underneath him and blinked back the tears. Why were the blankets so upsetting to him? His mind was in a haze and it was hard to focus. It wasn’t the blankets...it was what the blankets were there for. 

What was the purpose of the blankets? Peter looked around and to his dismay saw the purple afghan had fallen off the corner of the television. He quickly rushed over and placed the afghan back with the utmost care. Everything needed to be perfect. 

A loud sound from the couch had Peter on high alert. He licked his lips and carefully made his way over to the suspicious noise. Nothing should be in his nest. Agitation bubbled and he bit his already raw bottom lip in worry. Peter fished out his long forgotten phone.

In a trance he clicked on the phone and answered in a voice he didn’t recognize as his own. 

“Hello?” The response was automatic and deeply ingrained from a young age when taught to answer the phone. His voice sounded dry and Peter couldn’t remember the last time he had anything to drink or to eat for that matter.

“Baby Boy?! Is that really you? Are you okay?!”, The explosion of sound from the other end nearly made Peter drop the phone entirely.

The world tilted in an entirely unpleasant way and only his spider man reflexes kept him upright as he grasped onto the arm of the couch. That voice. There was something about that voice that was calling to Peter.

It was what was missing. The last piece for his perfect nest!

“Tell me where you are! I just need to make sure you’re ok.” The voice was dark and rich and filled with worry. Peter doubled over in pain and felt regret. This was all his fault. Peter was the reason the voice on the line was worried. He was bad, he had done a bad thing and this was his punishment.

Peter let out a wail of frustration and curled into a ball.

The voice persisted loudly from the phone as if the caller was on speaker. “Spidey if anyone has trapped you or hurt you I will make them pay. Just tell me where you're at.” There was a pause and if Peter didn’t have sensitive hearing he would have missed the hushed “please” at the end.

Peter snagged the phone that had fallen beside him and croaked out his address before passing out.

* * *

  
  
Dopinder’s taxi nearly collided with another car. Wade was halfway out the passenger window and fired off a few warning shots in the air. Jesus. New York drivers were so inconsiderate these days. A sharp left turn had Wade back in the vehicle as his young friend turned into a parking lot.

A crisp high five and Dead Pool was out of the vehicle, taking the fire escape to the place Spider Man was held captive. Thank God for Google maps, making recon a thousand times easier. The mercenary paused halfway up the ladder and looked longingly back at the back end of the yellow taxi. He forgot his rocket launcher in the trunk, again.

_Oh well._

If Spider Man was hurt it would be more satisfying to take out any enemies with brute force and his katanas anyway. Depending on the damage that was inflicted on his love interest he might just take the enemy back to his house to extend the torture a bit longer.

_Days. Months. Years._

It all just depended on how well his spider had been treated. Dead Pool had finally made it to the target window. Pity, he couldn’t see anything, glass and blue curtains obscured his vision.

“Tally Ho!”, Wade screamed as he broke the window and rolled into the room. 

Dead Pool sat up and tried to get his bearings. Strange didn’t begin to describe what he was seeing. The whole place was covered in fluffy blankets of all colors and designs.

“Um...Spidey?” The mercenary was extracting himself while looking for the Sinister Six or Green Goblin ready to ambush him with a Chanel Knit blanket.

Movement from the far corner of the room caught his attention and Wade noticed for the first time the goddamn ceiling had blankets strung up with webbing, a huge pile threatening to fall at any wrong movement and had brown locks poking out of the center.

“Baby Boy?” Wade questioned now standing directly underneath the precarious pile.

A curious boyish face peeked from his position in the blankets and a tentative voice called back, “Wade?”

Dead Pool felt like he was in the upside down looking at who he assumed was Spider Man. Studying the man in the blankets further as he emerged in front of him and did a flip from the ceiling only confirmed it. His boy was gorgeous. Peter was looking at Wade with wide curious eyes and a lopsided tentative smile.

Dead Pool held out his hand and was going to say something when he was tackled to the ground and Spider Man's legs hooked around Wade’s own keeping him prone as he rolled them quickly on the floor. Wade felt as if he was going to be sick but found he couldn’t move his body from the tight cocoon the acrobat had wound them into.

“Spider Man what the fuc-”, the words died on wades lips as he saw the smile inches away from his own face and the absolute fuck me eyes Spider Man was giving him.

“Peter. My name is Peter.” The man declared that had just trapped Dead Pool as he leaned forward and started to nose up Wade’s mask in order to kiss his throat.

Ah. The hallucinations were back. This wasn’t happening. Wade was most likely still daydreaming waiting for his hero to swing by so he could try and cop a feel of that delicious ass.

A tongue joined the search and Peter moaned as he slowly nibbled at Wade’s neck.

Hallucinations didn’t generally feel so vivid or good. Most of his hallucinations involved blood, a lot of blood. Death, decay and every once in a while a unicorn if he was really lucky.

An erection that wasn’t his own started to grind against the leather of Dead Pool’s leg and Wade swallowed trying to focus.

What if this wasn’t a hallucination? What if this was Spidey trying to get into his pants? Wade tried not to cringe at the idea of his hero actually wanting to touch his avocado like skin. Spidey had seen him without a mask before and knew his identity. The hero just didn’t feel close enough with Wade to share and the merc had respected that.

What had changed since he had last seen the Spider over a month ago?

“Honey?” Wade tried to use a friendly voice and the man sucking on his neck let go with an obscene pop and looked at him with reddened cheeks and a blissed out expression.

Wade’s own erection was now at full force and he suppressed his own groan and bit his lip drawing blood. He needed to make sure his friend was okay. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Peter. Deadpool's heart swelled at knowing the identity of his favorite Spider. He was even more thankful that outside the mask, the little web flinger was an absolute knockout.

“Are you okay? What is this?” Wade tried not to pant out his questions but his suit was starting to get uncomfortable with the amount of heat that was being generated between Peter and the blankets surrounding them.

A timid voice rasped out of the lovely creature that had just found Wade’s erection with one of his hands and started to gently rub him through his pants, “My nest, for you.” 

Fuck. 

Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck.

The man had a serious case of fuck me eyes and if Wade didn’t get control of this situation soon Dead Pool was going to make it a fuck me mouth too.

“Sweetheart, maybe it’s best we take things a little slower, hm? I just learned your identi-” Wade was cut off with a grunt as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Peter had pulled him out of his pants and was stroking him so sweetly.

“Ah. That feels… Spider Man I think- I think…”, Wade kept stuttering over his words, his brain now short circuiting. Did Spider Man always smell this good? Dead Pool let his head fall forward into Peter's neck and couldn’t resist darting out his tongue for a taste. The wanton moan he heard fall from the younger’s lips caused him to shudder.

“More. Need More. Now!”, Peter whined out his demand and quickly flipped them a few times on the floor. The acrobatic move was just as disorienting for the mercenary as it was the first time. Wade was now free from the suffocating blankets and was now looking at Peter quickly shedding his clothes.

This was Wade’s chance to do the decent thing. 

He had the upper hand, the boy was clearly distracted with getting his clothes off. He should call old Iron Dick and request back up. Banner would surely be able to find out what had caused his friends rather uncharacteristic more than friendly behavior.

To bad Wade had never considered himself a decent human being. This could be his only chance to see Spidey in all his glory. 

Peter turned towards Wade completely nude and the mercenary didn’t bother suppressing the groan that worked its way out of his throat. Wade knew Spider Man had a fantastic body, he had memorized every curve the spandex suit clung to. Seeing Spider Man completely bare in front of the mercenary sparked an ugly possessive need in Dead Pool. He wanted to keep the spider for himself only, no one should get to see, taste or feel the hero.

 **Mine. Mine. Mine.** The voices chanted on repeat and the merc only nodded in agreement as Peter sunk to his knees in front of him.

Wade had his pants halfway down his calves before Peter shoved his hands away and put his mouth to work. 

Stars.

Wade saw stars dance across his vision as the hot heat of Peter’s mouth enveloped him from tip to root all in one swallow.

The moment was perfect. 

Until it wasn’t.

Peter pulled his mouth off of him and looked startled at the front door right before it exploded into a million different splinters as it burst. Spider Man shielded Wade with his body and stood to face the intruder right before taking a bright green dart in the neck.

Peter fell and his arms and legs curled inward. Dead Pool scrambled up one hand holding onto his pants as the other unsheathed his katana just as the dust settled.

The angry glare of Iron Man could be felt as he looked at Peter naked on the ground back to Dead Pool.

Fuck.


	2. Suffering

The sedating medication had worn off an hour ago leaving Peter drained and empty. He was vaguely aware of Doctor Banner rambling off about his genetics and looking through the chart on the side of the bed.

Peter should feel relieved that Mr. Stark had gotten to him in time in order to save Dead Pool. Instead he only felt stripped raw and ashamed. Peter had been out of control with his actions but, he remembered every detail vividly. What would Wade think of him now? 

Wade Wilson. Even thinking about the man was starting to wake up Peter’s new instincts. He bit the inside of his cheek and fisted the blanket on his lap. The material against his fingertips was coarse and all wrong. His upper eyelid twitched and he felt himself becoming unreasonably agitated. He couldn’t bring this back to his nest, it wouldn’t feel good on Wade’s skin at all. Wade needed something soft and plush to dig into while he railed him from-

A few harsh clicks of a pen in front of Peter’s face brought his attention back to Doctor Banner. Bruce gave him a tentative smile before carding a hand through his hair as he shifted from foot to foot.

“You doing okay there Peter? I thought I lost you for a second. Look, I know we don’t know alot about your mutation but, we can figure this out together. I really think you should take this.” Dr. Banner said as he held out a small blue pill to Peter in his palm.

“Your vitals indicate you might be close to another...heat episode. This should help while I go back into the lab and study how we can make your body stop going into this...new mode.”, Banner was stumbling over the words in his sentence clearly trying to be sensitive to Peter.

Peter felt himself nod but made no action to take the medication. His limbs felt slow and his heart gave a painful lurch.

The moment Wade had spoken on the phone Peter had known what he wanted, no- needed. Spider Man had been pining after Dead Pool for months. The mercenary was a notorious flirt and Peter had let himself get caught in the delusion that the merc with the mouth had meant every compliment he gave Spider Man. It wasn’t hard to fall in love with Wade, after all he was the only one that spent time with him any more.

After patrol dinners to late night video game sessions, it didn’t matter the time or the place, Wade had made it clear that he was always willing to be at Spider Man’s beck and call. He had just been too afraid and nervous to act out on any of his feelings for the mercenary. With these new instincts developing Peter became invulnerable to fear, he knew he only needed one thing.

Wade.

The pill was forced into Peter’s hand and the green eyes of Bruce came into focus along with the grimace of his mouth.

“Take the pill, Peter.” The command left no room for argument.

Peter’s hand shook. He knew logically he should take the medication. Maybe if he could just call Dead Pool and ask-. Peter swallowed at an intrusive thought of Wade looking at his cell phone and seeing Peter’s number flash brightly on the screen and sending him to voicemail.

What if Dead Pool hated him now? What if all the flirting was just false bravado. Peter hadn’t asked Wade for his consent in any of this. Peter’s stomach dropped and his anxiety only made his hand tremble more. What if Wade never wanted to see him again? He needed to find Wade and sort this out.

He took the pill and swallowed.

* * *

Dead Pool pulled off his mask and flung it off into the sink of his bathroom. He needed a shower. From the escapades of Peters apartment to the argument with King Iron Snark he was ready to call it a day.

His suit was shucked off and he had the unfortunate timing to catch his profile in the mirror. He hurriedly turned on the hot water and shuffled into the shower. The hot drizzle of water only brought a different type of pain to his constantly aching body and he pressed his forehead onto the cool tile.

The voices were back and he needed a joint. He quickly got to work soaping up, his hands felt each scar and oozing wound. 

_ Disgusting. _

_ No way Spider Man would want to touch any of this in his right mind. _

_ No one wants to touch us. _

Wade grunted in agreement. After the party was crashed by Iron douche and Wade received an ear full on how Peter was compromised. No, Duh! (Wade had figured that out himself thank you very much you over prized blender). Iron Man had taken the Spider back to the Avengers Tower to seek medical attention. Leaving Wade alone to process...Well everything. 

Wade felt an ache in the middle of his chest and tried not to think too hard on Peter’s actions. Spider Man had clearly been going through something. There was no way he actually wanted Wade. Wade had just been the first one to bust into his apartment. Spider Man had never given any indication that he wanted more out of Dead Pool. They were just buddies. The best buddies.

Peter would never know how much Wade cherished their relationship. Peter was the only one that didn’t seem afraid of Wade. Spider Man was the only super that thought Dead Pool was capable of doing good. Wade did his best to live up to his hero’s expectations. He tried really hard for the first time in a long time. 

Would Spider Man hate him now? Wade felt his breathing increase on the edge of a panic attack. He couldn’t lose him. Stupid. He was so stupid. Why did he always have to ruin everything? Why couldn’t he have something nice and just keep it nice?

The water turned cold and Wade cursed and reached for the valves to turn them off. Shivering he reached for a towel and got out. He looked resolutely forward and walked out of the door ignoring the mirror this time. 

He got to his room and toweled off haphazardly and pulled out a joint. A whiskey bottle was next to his bed and if both these remedies failed him the gun next to it would at least allow for a brief quiet time before his brain decided to stitch itself back together.


	3. Confession

Peter should heed the warning from his fellow scientist and friend. He really shouldn't be clinging to a window of the Avengers tower trying to discern a good angle to jump off of to avoid the security cameras. He really should show his gratitude to Mr. Stark and stay put. 

Peter leaped and shot out a strand of web just in time to put him on the right trajectory to Wade. Banner had told him the pill would help ease his symptoms for three hours. If Peter hustled he could make it to Wades in fifteen.

The cold wind rushing against his face only made him more antsy to get indoors. Peter was taking a risk going without his costume but he reasoned he would try and stay high up and the darkness that had fallen on the city would help. The trip was short and uneventful, most of New York was asleep. Peter leapt onto the fire escape next to the target window. 

Peter paused and pulled up his sweatpants and smoothed his thin hospital shirt. Being outside Wade's bedroom window suddenly felt awkward. Peter debated knocking briefly but thought that would be weird. Maybe he should go around and try the door?

It was late. Peter bit his lip. Wade had always left the window unlocked for him before. Always insisted that Spider Man was welcome any time. Would he extend that offer to Peter?

A trash can clanged in the alley and sprang Peter into action, he didn't want to get caught at the finish line. Wade's window slid open and Peter eased himself inside. Peter was about to call out to the mercenary announcing his arrival when he saw Wade passed out in the middle of his bed.

The party had started without him, Peter thought with a frown as he put out the still smoldering joint between Wades fingertips. An empty bottle of crown was cradled in the crook of Wade's neck.

Dead Pool had an impressive healing factor. Surely his body would process these substances in less than an hour? 

Peter rocked up onto his toes and back to his heels a few times. He could wait for Wade to wake up...besides this place wasn't suitable for his mat- his Wade to be in.

With a nod to himself Peter picked up the dirty clothes that were strewn about the room. He would just tidy things up a little and let Wade sleep off his fun.

The laundry was the first priority and it was quickly picked up and put in the washer. While the clothes were going he started doing the dishes in the sink. This place certainly hadn't been vacuumed this century and that was his next task as time fluttered away.

With new manic energy Peter started to pace around the now clean apartment. It still wasn't perfect and Peter knew how to fix it, he just wasn't sure if Wade would be happy with him when he woke up.

Sharp edges were all over the apartment. If Peter were to just cover them up and make them nice and soft surely that would be better. The more Peter thought about it the better the idea sounded. 

Hours passed before Peter heard Wade begin to stir. Tiptoeing to the bedroom door and pushing his head in he saw his favorite mercenary stretching. Wade's shirt was riding up leaving the expanse of his lower abs on display and causing Peter to pause and finally to clear his throat to get Wade's attention.

Wade looked startled for a moment before smiling and calling out, "Hey look who's back in action already. I have to say I do miss the suit, it was a good look for you."

"Ah. Yeah I was in a bit of a hurry. I wanted to talk to you.", Peter tugged on a wayward strand of his hair feeling exposed without his mask.

Standing from the bed Wade made a dismissive gesture with his hand while tossing the bottle of booze into the trash with the other. "No need, baby boy. That's what best buddies are for. Are you hungry? I could kill for some good chimichangas right now." Wade was walking towards Peter trying to shoulder his way past him into the living room.

Peter shot out a hand grasping onto the doorway barring Wade's entrance into the living room.

"Peter?" Wade turned and was chest to chest with the smaller super. Dilated eyes and quick breaths were coming from his younger friend and his arm gripping the frame was shaking.

" I just…", the younger boy hesitated as his breathing increased further.

"Hey, it's okay.", Wade brought up a hand and gently grasped the spider's shoulder and started to rub his thumb back and forth. The poor boy was on the verge of a panic attack. " Really, I mean it, don't worry about it. I know your mutation went a little wild, I mean who would willingly come on to all this?" Wade gave a dry laugh while gesturing to himself.

Wade was trying to make his escape into the living room by pushing Peter away but was shoved back rather roughly onto the bed with Peter's body landing on top of him.

Peter was wearing his Spider Man pissed face and Wade was having trouble grasping the last few minutes. Warm hands rested firmly on each side of Wade's scared face and forced his head to the side as Peter leaned forward to nuzzle into his neck.

Wade felt his mouth go dry as Peter started to lightly kiss the exposed skin. Mixed signals made Wade unsure of where to put his hands so he fisted them into the blankets.

The kisses turned harsher as Peter made his way to Wade's lips and nipped at him. In a voice Wade had only heard from Spider Man when he was dealing with criminals Peter demanded, "Don't talk about yourself like that."

The voices had gone silent probably because they were just as confused as Wade but he nodded anyway.

Peter seemed to collect himself and moved off of Wade to sit beside him. Wade sat up and studied him.

Spider Man looked to be in distress. The man's eyes were troubled and he was starting to flush a pretty red from the tips of his ears that disappeared down to his collarbone. Peter wrung his hands and took a deep breath in.

" I think I love you." The words seemed to echo in the room.

Wade blinked and looked around briefly before pointing to himself. 

Peter nodded and swallowed before he continued his hands clenched tightly. "I'm sorry for what happened at the apartment. Even before all this crazy stuff with my genetics, I knew I felt something for you. I just was afraid of being rejected." He seemed to sink into himself with the admission and his eyes had averted down to the carpet.

"Peter you're Spider Man. Everyone wants you. I want you. Surely you can pick someone that's a million times better than me. You don't have to be stuck with this." Wade said as he stood up and turned to face the hero his heart pounding wildly on his chest.

"I'm not stuck with you! I want you, all of you!" The fierceness behind the statement made Wade step back as Peter bolted up crowding him with their faces inches apart.

" I was just hoping you'd want me too." The whispered admission fell from his plush lips.

Wade leaned forward and captured Peter's lips in a kiss, his hands wrapped around his waist pulling him once again on top of Wade as he sat on the bed.

If Spider Man wanted him, Wade would let him take all of him. The fall would inevitably almost kill him when bright, young Peter decided he was done but, right now Wade would savor the moment. He would pretend this could work out. 

Peter pressed back into the kiss and only stopped short, readjusting his legs on either side of Wade's thick thighs and taking a breath.

Peter put his arms around Wade's neck and moved to press their foreheads together.

Wade closed eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of being close to another person. The warmth and the hand that started rubbing circles behind Wade's ear only made him hug the boy tighter.

The mercenary had almost forgotten the comfortable feeling of being able to hold someone. They both stayed like that for quite some time.

Peter was the one to start shifting on Wade's lap a bit too much. Firmly Wade held tight to the man's hips to get him to stop moving.

"Sorry!" Peter spit out and scrambled to get off of Wade. Tightening his grip and licking his lips Wade kept him on top.

"S' fine." Wade hugged Peter closer not wanting to feel his absence quiet so soon. He felt Peter swallow but he quickly relaxed into the hold.

"What now?", Peter asked in a timid voice as he hugged Wade tighter to himself as if bracing for the answer.

"Whatever you want. We can do whatever you want." Wade said and he meant it, he would do anything for him.

A growl of hunger came from Peter's stomach. 

"After chimichangas!", Wade amended at hearing the noise. Peter had been through alot and probably hadn't eaten. From personal experience Wade knew when the boy was patrolling with him he often neglected his own needs.

Lifting the acrobat up, Wade made it a few steps before hitting the threshold of the doorway. Peter put both hands out on the doorframe and was trying to wiggle his way out of the mercs grasp with surprising vigor.

"Wait!" Trying to hold onto Spider Man was like wrestling a wet cat into a tub and Wade felt the boy slip out of his grasp.

Peter moved from foot to foot. "I...uh...I may have rearranged your living room."

"Okay…" Wade tilted his head waiting for more. Why would he care if Spidey moved the couch? They often did for intense video game sessions.

A rushing mumble of words came from Peter as he was looking anywhere else but at Wade.

"You did a whata what what now?" Wade questioned lightly tilting the embarrassed face of Spider Man up to look at him.

"I made another nest for you.", Peter squeaked, blushing from head to toe.


	4. Into the Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! I appreciate you all. I'm thinking there may be one more clean up chapter after this. Hope you enjoy.

“Oh.” Wade wasn’t sure what to say but, judging by Peter’s ever growing embarrassment he figured this was a big deal for him. “That’s cool, I’d um...love to see it.” That had been the right answer and Wade relaxed at seeing the Spider smile although his blush still persisted on his face. 

“I just...I know this is weird being your house and everything.” Peter paused and rubbed the side of his neck trying to pick out his words carefully. “But, I think that If I let you in my nest it would be hard, like really hard, to let you out of it.” 

“Hawt.” Wade said without thinking. Spider Man wanted him in his web and if the encounter was anything like at Peter’s apartment then he was ready to sign the fuck up. 

Peter seemed to be having a debate with himself and was starting to move from one foot to the other. “I know this is all pretty fast but, if you go into the living room I might not be in complete control of my actions.” 

Wade swallowed at the mental image of Spider Man becoming unhinged with lust and he had to lock his knees in place to keep himself from running into the living room. He kept repeating to himself that he was in a relationship- he would clarify the specifics of said relationship later with Peter. Relationships of any kind were easy to fuck up. He needed consent and crystal clear expectations of what Peter actually wanted.

“Is this something that you want or are you being compelled by something?” Wade wasn’t sure what to call Peter’s genetics or urges. 

“Both.” Peter answered quickly and lightly clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. “Banner was able to give me something to suppress my instincts for a few hours but, since we don’t know a lot about my mutation…” Peter trailed off with a shrug of his shoulder and made another clicking sound with his mouth while rubbing his tongue against the front of his teeth.

“What can I do to help once I go into the living room?” Peter’s eyes seemed to widen while he considered the question.

“I think it would help if you tried to stay in the middle of the room? Just don’t go by the doorway and I don’t think I’ll feel the need to restrain you.” Peter explained looking over Wade. Wade spread his legs a bit trying to not make his erection so obvious, talking further to Peter wasn’t going to help his problem if the boy kept talking about tying him up. That was definitely a kink that would have to explore later.

“Is there anything you want or don’t want?” Wade asked as he made sure to make eye contact with Peter. The longer this conversation seemed to go the more Peter fidgeted with what Wade was hoping was anticipation.

Peter turned bright red and it took him several moments to finally speak. “I um...I’ve never had any one inside of me, and I think that I might really need that if you want to-” Peter paused to look up at Wade’s surprised face before he continued even faster, “If you don’t that's fine and if I do something you don’t like just tell me and I’ll find a way to stop, I’ll-”

Wade cradled Peter’s head in both of his hands and tried to keep his voice steady and calm and not let the younger man know if he kept continuing he might cum in his pants, untouched. The images Spider Man was projecting into the mercenaries brain were all too delicious. “You can do anything you want to me. It sounds like you want me to penetrate you so I’ll need a safe word before we can go in there.”

“Pineapple.” Peter responded with no hesitation and asked, “Yours?”

"Flamingo." Peter gave him an odd look but Wade shrugged it off and extended his hand toward the living room. " Shall we?"

Peter nodded and placed a hand on the middle of Wade's back guiding the larger man forward. It made Wade feel dainty which didn't happen often with his stature.

The living room was impressive and Wade tried his best to keep his face neutral. Not a single square inch of the room wasn't covered in blankets.

Wade was propelled forward toward the center of the room as Peter clicked a few times behind him.

"Petey, where did you get all of this?" A few of the blankets were Wade's but he didn't own this many.

"I um.. called in a favor and had a few delivered. I hope that was okay."

"Yeah that's fine." Wade felt Peter's lithe frame press flush from behind him and hands hesitated just above his scarred waist. Wade grabbed the hovering hands and placed them firmly on his hips.

"Turn around. Please." Peter's voice hitched and Wade shuddered, feeling the man's fingertips urge him to face him. Wade turned and his stomach clenched. Never in Wade's life had someone looked at him with such desperation. Peter's eyes were half lidded and he was biting his lip looking at Wade. 

Wade's hands traveled under Peter's shirt and Spider Man gave a breathy moan and leaned further into him. Wade didn't need to look to know Peter's heavy erection was now pressing against his leg.

"Such a needy thing, aren't you?" Wade chuckled as his nails lightly raked down the man's chest going lower over his stomach muscles and stopping just short of Peter's waist band.

"Can we sit down? I don't think I can stand.", Peter said trembling.

Wade sat and pulled Peter onto his lap. "What to do with you first?" Teasing hands trailed on Peter's back but the contact wasn't enough and he quickly started to strip off his shirt.

He was shaking, flushed and his chest was surely heaving but he needed more. Everywhere Wade touched only ignited a fire and the mercenary was going so slow. "I need your clothes off." Peter looked at Wade expectantly. Wade started to strip with a smirk and was quickly pushed backward as Peter straddled him working with urgency to help Wade get his shirt off.

"Are you okay, baby boy?" Wade asked lifting his hips as Peter gave off a desperate whine at seeing the outline of his cock flush and ready through Wade's boxers.

"I just feel too much. It hurts. I don’t know how to describe it." Peter explained while stroking Wade's cock that he released from his boxers. "But you smell-" Peter's thought was cut off as his mouth was suddenly occupied by Wade's cock as if not by his own volition. It was messy and desperate as he felt Peter's nails dig into his side. Wade couldn't help but give a few small experimental thrusts.

Where the hell had Spider Man learned to suck cock this good?

Wade felt his pleasure start to build as Peter used his hand and his mouth, which wasn't playing fair at all.

He gripped Peter's head and gave a tug on the brown locks only to feel Peter moan and look up at Wade. Hazel eyes and Spider Man's mouth half full caused Wade to buck even deeper into the boys mouth causing him to gag.

"Sorr-Ugh!" Wade felt his cock make connection with the back of Peter's throat and this time he tugged on Peter's hair more forcefully to try and get him to relent in his assault on his dick. This was about to be over before it began.

Peter didn't stop and only moaned even louder around Wade completely lost in his task. Wade closed his eyes and felt the pleasure build with each swipe of Peter's tongue.

"Peter fuck- feels good baby, but you need to stop.", Wade tried to say between grunts of pleasure. A hiss through clenched teeth escaped Wade as Peter removed his hand and started deep throating him on every thrust.

"Fuck, so good for me. Feels so good. Gonna make me cum." He was thrusting into Peter's mouth and couldn't seem to control the rhythm any more.

"I'm gonna cum." Wade should have asked if Peter was okay with him cumming inside of his mouth, it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Since he hadn't asked he tried to pull out but, Peter clung tight to him and looked at Wade through wet eyelashes. 

Wade couldn't hold back.

With a twitch and a few light thrusts he came and watched Peter swallow every last drop. Wade was released and he laid back on the blankets with his eyes closed. He was pretty sure he was transcending universes and was only pulled back when a naked Peter straddled his stomach.

"I need a few minutes before the main course.", Wade rasped even as his hands trailed up to lightly scratch at pert pink nipples.

Peter's head twitched to the side and he let out a click. The odd sounds coming out of Peter were different but Wade couldn't find it in himself to care if the boy started crowing like a rooster.

"Wade my neck...I..it's throbbing right here. I need you to lick it." Peter placed Wade's hand on the side of his neck indicated and to Dead Pools surprise the area was radiating heat.

He sat up fully to inspect the side of his partner's neck. The skin was inflamed and as he pushed his head closer to see he smelled something delicious. It was like sex and candy. Wade felt his mouth water. He tentatively gave the spot a lick and Peter started to writhe in his lap as he called out for more.

Wade started to suck and mouth at Peter's neck and had to hold the smaller man down in his lap. Peter's cries and the grinding of his cock on Wade's stomach was slowly bringing Wade's own erection back from the dead. 

"Please right there! I'll be good for you, so good. Just right there! I need it! Please!" Peter was gasping and holding onto Dead Pools broad shoulders.

The mercenary lightly scraped his teeth over the gland and he heard Peter scream in pleasure. Encouraged Wade started biting all over Peter's neck and felt precum smear onto his stomach.

Wade's head smacked against the floor as Peter shoved him backwards and Wade was grateful for the blankets. Peter grabbed Wade's erection and lined him up with his entrance.

"Hey wait, I don't want you to hurt yourself. Let me-" The words died in Wade's throat as Peter looked at him with stark black eyes as he slowly worked Wade inside with gentle thrusts.

Peter's entrance was already slick with something making him glide in easily. 

Peter started to rock on top of him and clicked all the while. Wade wanted to make sure Peter was alright, he tried to hold onto his hips but his hands were thrust above his head and he was quickly webbed in place.

This was one of Dead Pools top five fantasies. Wade was rock hard and determined to not cum this time until after his lover. He grit his teeth and turned his head to the side in order not to look at Peter.

Wade couldn't escape the feeling of Peter all around him, he was tight and perfect. 

Wade tried to match Peter's frantic movements with his own hip thrusts. He was rewarded when a sharp thrust upwards hit its mark. The noises coming from Peter's mouth weren't entirely human anymore but that only made Wade crave him more.

Moans and the lewd sounds of their bodies coming together seemed to echo throughout the living room. Peter's hole was clenching around him with each sensual movement of Peter's hips. The faster the Spider moved the more slick seemed to trickle out of him.

"Please." The sound was choked out and Wade looked at his captor. Peter's head was thrown back with sweat glistening down his body, his erection was red, leaking begging for attention.

Wade braced his feet on the carpet and thrusted more forcefully up trying to hold off his own pleasure by gritting his teeth. 

Peter screamed and came causing his body to convulse around Wade bringing him to completion. There was no time to warn Peter as he filled him. The way Peter was still thrusting back into him pulling Wades seed deeper left Dead Pool thinking maybe Spider Man didn't mind.

Peter dropped on Wade's chest. Wade was still trapped with his hands above his head. Peter's hole was still convulsing and it was starting to become painful to his over sensitized flesh. Wade wiggled his hips and nearly passed out as Peter started to cum again around his cock only squeezing Wade's cock harder.

"Don't move. Don't move.", Peter cried out hoarsely and wiggled closer to Wade's hips.

"You're going to kill me." Wade didn't know if he could take much more. 

"Bite me." Peter demanded stretching out his neck to the side.

Wade nibbled on his Peter's abused flesh that was already starting to bruise from his earlier ministrations. Peter thrusted harder back onto Wade's erection that was still semi hard.

Wade hissed through his teeth at the sensation. 

Peter demanded again, "Bite me or I won't stop. Mark me, Wade."

The dual feeling of pleasure and pain was a lot for Wade to process and a strong motivator. He opened his mouth and bit just above Peter's gland.

"Lower and harder. I **need** it, break me." 

That voice was going to be Wade's undoing. Wade couldn't help but thrust now and Peter's sweet moans got higher in pitch. Wade opened his mouth wide and bit down.

"Wade, Wade, Wade! Harder!" Hearing Peter cry out his name made Wade lose it. He came in a rush and finally bit down hard enough to taste copper.

He released his hold on Peter's neck satisfied. Peter's eyes were closed so tightly he could hardly see the black sliver under his eye lashes. Peter buried his face in Wade's neck and a sharp pain caused the man to cry out.

Something warm and electric was pushed through his carotid artery.

The last image Wade would remember was Peter with blood trailing down his chin.


	5. Morning After

Wade felt something dig unpleasantly into his side. He was hot, much too hot. He turned and tried to kick his legs only to find himself stuck. A bone deep exhaustion made him consider if he could stand the temperature for just a bit longer. A wiggling at his side made him open his eyes and glance down.

Peter was sleeping soundly at his side, face pressed into Wade's chest. Sometime after their tryst the boy had wrapped them into a cocoon of colorful blankets.

Wade tried to stay still for Peter's sake. The man on his chest looked peaceful and Wade concentrated on his long dark eyelashes. The method worked for a moment and Deadpool felt his heart swell at the thought that Peter was his.

The temperature continued to rise and Wade couldn't stand the sweat that started to gather at his back. He tried to shimmy his shoulders and move his legs methodically in order not to wake Peter. He succeeded in neither endeavor. He jostled Peter and still remained tucked in tightly. Peter woke with a yawn and looked at Wade briefly before nuzzling into Wade's neck.

"Good Morning.", Wade swallowed thickly as he felt one of Peter's legs rub his morning erection. 

"Mmmm.", was the muffled reply he received as he felt something hot and wet slide across his aching neck. He hissed at the initial contact and felt a twinge of regret come from Peter as he lapped at the wound with his tongue.

_ Sorry. _

It took Wade's sleep addled mind a moment to realize that Peter hadn't physically spoken the words as his mouth was still attending to his neck.The voice had definitely been Peter's own. Panic began to rise in his chest and the blankets and Peter's weight on top of him was too much. 

Without a word Peter untangled the blankets around them and sat to the side of Wade urging the older man up. Peter's lithe hands were rubbing soothing circles into Wade's shaking form.

"Baby, it's going to be okay. You aren't going crazy." Peter quickly amended his statement sensing Wade's doubt. "Well crazier, you know what I mean."

"I could hear you but, you didn't say anything." Wade tried to explain but felt foolish the moment the words left his lips. He heard voices people couldn't hear all the time but this was different.

"Mmm." Peter nodded in agreement. "We bonded last night and I uh.. Bit you pretty hard. I think this might be part of my mutation."

Watching Peter explain the situation nonchalantly was as confusing as it was terrifying. Peter winced looking over at Wade's confused face and Wade felt a wave of guilt that was surely not his own, followed by a deep sadness.

Peter had turned his face away and Wade felt liquid dread settle into his stomach. They were feeding off each other's emotions and not in a good way.

Wade swallowed and banished all of his doubts and turned Peter's face towards him. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks and his jaw was clenched. 

Wade crushed the younger man to him feeling largely at fault. If there was one thing the mercenary was good at, it was shoving down all his feelings and unpacking that shit later. When he was forced to, generally after more trauma or something triggered him later. Later, he would deal with his feelings later. He needed to focus on Peter.

Peter was clinging to his broad shoulders and sobbing into his chest. "Hey. It's okay. We'll get through this together. " Wade soothed while carding his hair through sleep tossed short brown hair.

Shower. They needed a shower and maybe some breakfast. "Let's go get clean. We have as long as we need to to figure this out."

Wade felt Peter calm at his words without seeing his face. The feelings of another's emotions was weird but reassuring that he was getting through to Peter. With a bit more prodding they both made it into the shower.

The hot water felt cathartic and he felt Peter come back to himself as he washed the younger man with a pink loofa. Wade concentrated on happy thoughts only. The way Peter's skin was soft and the boy was relaxing into his touch. The pancakes he was going to make with the best maple syrup straight from Canada. Fresh orange juice with just a bit of pulp he had bought from the grocery store two days ago. Spider Man's perfect ass as he dropped the loofa and scratched his nails lightly across the yielding flesh.

Wade turned and reached for a towel swallowing against the flood of arousal now in the pit of his stomach. It was hard to tell if it was his own or Peter's. Looking at Peter's flushed face and chest as he dried him he was guessing a mixture of both.

They safely made it to the kitchen after dressing and Wade pushed against Peter's anxiety with false cheer singing while he made pancakes.

Peter interrupted Wade's rendition of You Spin Me Right Round Baby, with a clearing of his throat. Wade flipped a pancake in the air and looked behind him at Peter raising an eyebrow-or where his eyebrow would have been if he still had hair.

"I'm sorry Wade. I took advantage of you and-" Wade cut off Peter with a kiss. Peter tried to retreat but Wade was firm and resolute in his goal. After a few more kisses Peter steeled himself. They needed to talk, no sooner had he had that thought Dead Pool bit his lip harshly.

"Ow!" Peter rubbed his lower lip with his hand, his thoughts scattered.

"Pancakes are done!", Wade cheered and got out two big plates serving them both.

"Wade we can't just ignore this." Peter protested as a monstrous pile of fluffy pancakes threatened to tip from the plate placed in front of him.

Wade took a seat next to his favorite superhero and took a big bite before he turned to face Peter. "You said you thought you loved me. Right? The question was said as if Wade didn't care one way or another. Peter didn't need the new bond to tell Wade was hanging on his next words, hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes. I mean I knew before even all this happened." Peter gestured vaguely with his fork between himself and the mercenary. The blinding smile the scarred man sent his way made Peter almost dizzy with happiness.

"Good. Then no matter what, we'll get through this." Wade explained inhaling another pancake.

"Promise?"

Wade smiled and nodded with a mouthful of pancakes.

Peter stabbed at his stack of pancakes feeling lighter. This conversation was far from over but for right now he would accept. If Dead Pool said they would face this problem together then that's all he needed. As long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! It has been hectic at work for me, so I really appreciate you reading <3 Stay Safe everyone one!


End file.
